Ms. Marvel
Ms. Marvel |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} Ms. Marvel is a Cosmic Champion. Being a Cosmic Champion, she has a Class Bonus against Tech Champions, but is weak to Mystic Champions. Bio Former Air Force pilot, Kree-enhanced warrior, and manipulator of cosmic energy, Carol Danvers has seen her fair share of incarnations. And while she has now proudly earned the mantle of Captain Marvel, fans will also happily remember her time as the original Ms. Marvel! Stats Abilities *'All Attacks:' chance for Fury, increasing your Attack Rating by for seconds. *'Passive:' Advanced Kree physiology provides full immunity to the Poisons of the Battlerealm. Signature Ability *'Energy Absorption' **'Passive:' Blocking magical attacks absorbs their energy, increasing Ms. Marvel's Attack by per point of stored Power. Special Attacks *'Cosmic Blast' **A powerful beam of cosmic energy blasts all in its path. ***'True Damage': This attack deals True Damage, ignoring all of the opponent's Armor. *'Cosmic Kick' **Ms. Marvel delivers a massive kick with galactic grace. *'Rocket Punch' **Charging to maximum power levels, Ms. Marvel releases concussive energy bursts from her hands. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths General Tactics *Ms. Marvel furthers her attack capabilities by making use of Fury. *When activating Cosmic Blast, her attack deals True Damage, which ignores all Armor and Resistances, such as Physical Resistance and Energy Resistance. This reduces the effectiveness of Champions that rely on Resistances for defense, such as Groot, Luke Cage, Rhino, or Venom, or Champions that make heavy use of Armor Up, such as Colossus, Hulkbuster, Iron Man, or Ultron. *When her Signature Ability is unlocked, as Ms. Marvel's Power Meter fills, her Attack is increased by a percentage based upon the Signature Ability's level. This allows her to inflict massive amounts of damage on each hit, potentially equaling the amount of damage on a single strike as other Champions might inflict with one of their Special Attacks. *Additionally, when her Signature Ability is unlocked, Ms. Marvel can partially absorb energy-based attacks when Blocking. When she does so, the energy she absorbs is added directly to her Power meter. *Because most of Ms. Marvel's beneficial effects are not caused by triggering abilities, she is more effective against Mystic Champions than many other Cosmic Champions, as Fury is the only ability she triggers which is able to be nullified. Champion Match-Ups Abomination, Ant-Man, and Doctor Voodoo *Ms. Marvel's Advanced Kree physiology provides full immunity to the Poisons of the Battlerealm. Abomination relies heavily upon Poison effects to increase his damage output, and the first Special Attack from Doctor Voodoo and the second special attack from Ant-Man are far less effective, as they both inflict Poison effects. Doctor Strange, Doctor Voodoo, Magneto, and Magneto (Marvel NOW!) *Once her Signature Ability is unlocked, Ms. Marvel gains power every time she is hit by the basic attacks of these Champions, as their attacks deal Energy Damage. You can hold your Block and let these Champions increase her Power Meter. Iron Fist, Iron Fist (Immortal), M.O.D.O.K., Black Panther (Civil War), and Karnak *These Champions do not have any Armor Rating, so Ms. Marvel's attacks will be very effective against them, particularly as her Power Meter increases! Weaknesses Luke Cage, Rhino, Colossus, Unstoppable Colossus, Howard the Duck and Hulkbuster *Due to her reliance on physical damage, Ms. Marvel's effectiveness is reduced against Champions that rely upon Armor and Physical Resistance. Hawkeye, Magik, and Vision (Age of Ultron) *Much of Ms. Marvel's damage output relies upon having as much Power in her Power Meter as possible. Champions that can deny her the ability to gain Power, or who can drain it from her can put her at a huge disadvantage! Recommended Masteries *'Enhanced Fury' and Extended Fury: Grabbing these two Masteries allows Ms. Marvel's Fury to be much stronger and last longer, for an overall higher damage output. *'Liquid Courage:' As Ms. Marvel is immune to all Poisons, she can gain the 10% Attack bonus without suffering the Health loss. Trivia *Due to being the same character, Ms. Marvel is a reskin of Captain Marvel (Classic). Character Inspiration *Ms. Marvel is based off of the classic incarnation of from . External links * * Navigation Category:Cosmic